tomefandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha
: "I think I finally understand you. Your entire existence is meant for hurting others. And I was just your tool for doing it. That's the only reason you ever bothered with me. I was just too stupid to figure it out. I don't need you. I NEVER needed you. Now GET OUT!" - Alpha, confronting Demon Zetto Alpha is one of the five main characters on TOME, of the Fighter class, with abilities based on Greek Mythology. He also obtained the Forbidden Power during Episode 1 which takes the form of a static field around him with the ability to speak. It seems to only talk to Alpha, and causes pain to other players in the real world. As of Episode 10, the Forbidden Power has been removed from Alpha. Personality Alpha is generally shy around people, but can be quite confident and talkative when with his friends. He seems to be able to most easily talk with Kirbopher, while he has some problems talking to Flamegirl due to his crush on her. When fighting, he is not too powerful but not completely weak. He is skilled but not overly strong, unless he decides to allow the Forbidden Power in. His wings and tail turn black, and his eyes change color when this happens. Alpha (Or Omega, as some call him in this state) just screams and growls a lot. However, when controlled by the Forbidden Power, he becomes noticeably more confident and is able to use brand new abilities that cause harm to players in the real world. When the Forbidden Power is riled up by Tigerlily's screech in Awaken The Beast it decides to take control of Alpha body, transforming him into a monster that goes on a destructive rampage, killing any player in sight. It recedes when losing to a powerful enemy or when Flamegirl disables it with the antivirus. In Episode 10, Alpha is noticeably more quiet and less shy around people because of all the players harassing him to get the Forbidden Power. He's also more confident as he insists on listening to Zetto's offer and takes charge of the approach to get rid of the Forbidden Power for good. From Season 2 (Episode 11) onwards, he's shown to be a lot more outgoing, confident and direct with people, likely having overcome the doubts he felt about himself after his dangerous encounter with Demon Zetto. Alpha values his friends greatly, as part of his reason for letting the Forbidden Power attach to his character was because it told him he would lose his friends if he wasn't strong. From what is heard about his real life, he doesn't seem to have any real friends outside of TOME because of his introverted nature. In Episode 14, Alpha has a mental breakdown after realizing his close friends were gone. Relationships Allies *Kirbopher: One of Alpha's closest friends as well as rival, Kirb sees him as a opponent to test his skills against but Alpha is rather clueless to his ways of viewing him. Episode 5 is where their friendship reaches a cross path, as Alpha breaks up the argument between Kirbopher and Flamegirl, and also unintentionally hurts Kirbopher with the Forbidden Power. *Flamegirl: His apparent love interest, Flamegirl is impressed with the power Alpha displays with his Forbidden Power-enhanced persona, and is at a loss for words at his new, confident self. They become closer during the events of the Gemini Tournament, having gotten to spend more time with each other as partners. *Nylocke: The two haven't interacted as much as the first two, but Nylocke always refers to Alpha as "Sir Alpha." Alpha seems unphased by his role-playing, but treats him kindly like he would the others. *Gamecrazed: Alpha interacts even less so with Gamecrazed, whose cold, quiet and mysterious demeanor puts Alpha off at times. *Neomutant: In Episode 13, Alpha, Nylocke, and Flamegirl are forced to ally with this hacker in order to infiltrate the base of D-Buggers.org. Their relationship is strained, at best. Enemies *Rockoon: One of the first hackers Alpha faces, he is a raccoon with the ability to throw bombs. He holds a grudge against Alpha for defeating him with the Forbidden Power, and in Episode 4 is shown to fear him. *Hackers: Alpha, much like the rest of his group, often fights hackers throughout the series. *Zetto: Alpha first encounters Zetto in Episode 5, where Zetto defeats Alpha's Demon form. Zetto continues to be somewhat of an antagonistic force throughout the series, though it is revealed that his crosses with Alpha were only to test the Forbidden Power and learn how to beat it. History In Episode 1, Alpha logs on and is immediately confronted by Kirbopher, but easily defeats him. They decide to meet up with the rest of the group, who are preparing to go out and fight a couple of hackers. Before deciding whether or not to join Nylocke, Gamecrazed, and a few other players, he stays with Flamegirl before the two have to help Kirbopher in battle. Once knocked out, Alpha wakes up and travels through a strange doorway in the Battle Grid that takes him to a chained-up static field. It speaks as if it is aware of everything in Alpha's life, and claims to be "just another friend." By letting it in, Alpha also let it out, granting him immense power. In Episode 5, the Forbidden Power took over his body in order to hurt Kirbopher and cause chaos after being angered by Tigerlily, under the guise of assistance. However, he lost to a strange and powerful user in ;Mechcity, which caused the Forbidden Power to back off, temporarily. During Episode 7, a mysterious new hacker shows up and paralyzes Alpha's character in an attempt to rile up the Forbidden Power. He loses control and starts assaulting the hacker until he makes contact with Flamegirl. Cutting Flamegirl causes him to start screaming in pain as he gets angrier. Flamegirl fends him off and successfully turns him back to normal by hugging him, in part thanks to the Antivirus prototype Ravenfreak had given to her. In Episode 10, Alpha is mentally harassed by the Forbidden Power as word of it spreads around, while other players attack him in an attempt to bring it out, but to no avail. Alpha recieves a message from Zetto telling him to meet at the tournament grounds so the Forbidden Power may be removed once and for all. At this point Zetto explains to Alpha how it is taking control over Alpha's naive mind, and that he needs to destroy it before it harms anyone else. The Forbidden Power takes over Alpha once again in an attempt to attack Zetto, but he grabs Alpha and attempts to drain it from him, only for it to destroy his robotic arm and transfer to him instead, turning him into a demonic incarnation of himself in a manner similar to Alpha. Alpha fights the newly awakened Demon Zetto in an intense battle, in which Flamegirl and Nylocke attempt to interfere (but cannot due to the battle grid being up between them), and tell Alpha to intentionally lose the match so the grid can disappear and allow them to help. Alpha is slashed by Zetto, and as he is damaged enough for the battle to count as a loss for him, the grid fades. Before Zetto delivers the final blow, Nylocke hops into the arena and pierces the Demon Zetto in the stomach with his sword (Drain Edge equipped to it), effectively absorbing the Forbidden Power from Zetto, but dealing heavy damage to his body as a result. Alpha is knocked unconscious as voices from the outside the game world are heard (presumably the voices of Alpha's classmates), who refer to him as Michael. The voices fade away as Flamegirl calls him by that name as well, waking him from his unconscious state of mind. Nylocke tosses the Drain Edge as far as possible, assuring everyone that this will be the last they see of the Forbidden Power. Alpha gazes off into the distance, then suggests they do a quest, relaxed now that their worries are gone. Alpha joins the rest of his friends in doing the Challenge Of The Netkings in episodes 11 and 12, and takes on the fight with Execk, making good use of his elemental abilities to overwhelm and defeat him. He goes to cheer on GC for the final fight with Webmaster, but later confronts the Netkings about the Forbidden Power, hoping to get some answers on it, as well as Zetto. This prompts them to reveal Zetto and Kizuna are technically Netkings 6 and 7, with Zetto being the combat tester and Kizuna being the bug checker. Before they can say any more the Forbidden Power is released from the Drain Edge and the Netkings force Alpha and his group out of the game so they can take care of it. Attacks and Move *Orion Shield: A powerful spinning shield that doubles as a discus attack which can be thrown in a barrage of projectiles. *Vulcan Fist: A charging dash attack in which the user is enveloped in searing flames. Makes for a good finishing move, and next to the Orion Shield is likely one of Alpha's favorite moves, as he's shown using it a lot. *Poseidon Wave: A slow, but forceful projectile attack with a wide range, made of high-pressure water. *Zeus Rage: A quick and precise shot of electricity with a long range that can paralyze the opponent if timed right. *Forbidden Power: An unknown energy in the form of circular waves of statics and runes that can inflict pain to other players in real life, it can also be used as a shield. As of Episode 10, Alpha has had the Forbidden Power extracted from him and thus can no longer use this attack. *Vulcan Rocket: A powerful team technique Alpha and Flamegirl developed for use in the Gemini Tournament. As its name implies, it is a combination of Alpha's Vulcan Fist and Flamegirl's Rocket Burn attacks. Besides these attacks alone, Alpha is capable of putting up a decent hand-to-hand combat; in Episode 10, Alpha is shown to exhibit enough strength to rival Demon Zetto in a physical combat; while in Episode 11, he is capable of kicking Execk's swinging hammer back to his face as a finishing move, knocking him out in the process. Gallery Alpha.png|Alpha's season 1 design DemonAlpha.png|Alpha's Demon form Trivia *Alpha's ID number is 010-292-689. This makes him the most recently registered of all the main characters. *Chris Niosi has said that Alpha is the youngest of his group of friends, being a year younger than Flamegirl at most. *Alpha's real name (revealed to be Michael in Episode 10) and personality is based on that of Chris Niosi's best friend. *Alpha is voiced by Blake Swift, who, alongside Chris, sings TOME's main theme (Battle On!). **Blake also sings "Heroes Don't Ask Questions". *It is hinted in Episode 10 that Alpha is extremely introverted in real life, as he spends most of his time staying home playing video games and doesn't interact much with people. Category:Main Character Category:Male Character Category:Fighter Category:Character